


IJs Kinktober 2017

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: I am ficlet-ing Kinktober 2017. Many of my ficlets are TAG universed based OR could be read as such. Several of them cn be read multiship or even 3rd person reader insert. If you read those please feel free to comment who you personally think it fits.Some of them will not be TAG-verse, I will note the ones that I don't feel would fit with a note at the top so readers can skip those chapters if they wish.





	1. Sleepy Sex

She awoke surrounded in a pair of strong arms,  her own threaded through his. Her cheek was buried against a muscular chest with just a smattering of soft hairs that gently tickled her skin.

He stirred as she did, tilting towards her, his biceps firmed as he pulled her in closer to his hips… a solid line of flesh now prodded into her lower abdomen.

“ ‘Mrn’in.” he mumbled, his voice raspy with sleep. He skimmed his free arm up over her butt and up her back, moving his fingers to her chin he tipped her head up and bent forward to kiss her nose. A token of gentle affection compared to last nights marathon.

She raised her leg up, over his hip. No point wasting his morning reaction, especially as she felt the same way. Her own arousal was evident as he entered her smoothly. She was still a bit tender from last night but the gentle deep rocking relaxed her aches.

 He pressed his hand of the arm beneath her into the small of her back, tilting her so his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. Splaying his fingers, he sneaked his hand between her cheeks as he guided their rhythm. Edging round to where they were joined he coated a finger in her lubrication, pulling it back and ghosting around her rear entrance, allowing her the time to reject his intention. 

Receiving none he gently pushed his middle digit till her muscles gave him entrance, gently pushing just a couple of in and out to match the slow motions of their lovemaking.

She was so close, but with the added illicit motion she felt the familiar tension building in her belly crescendo, and the pulsing electricity coursed through her limbs, leaving a warm tingling in her fingers and toes. Her walls shattering around him carried him along with her.

They lay entwined as their heartbeats and breathing calmed together.

“Hey, you okay?” he chuckled when he was finally able.

She took a deep breath… “ ‘Morning.” she eventually acknowledged, giggling into his chest.


	2. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Dirty Talk. Virgil and un-named other character.

“So, what you doing tonight?” he asked over the voice only connection. His flightmate was down below, making sure everything was secured. So he had a few minutes to make a quick call.

“No plans. Currently all hot and wet.” she purred.

*CHOKES* “What???” Did he hear her right?

“Do you just want the honest response, or are we playing the rude one?” she giggled

“Oh the rude one, please, but it will need to be quick,” He heard the swish of water. Hot and wet obviously meant she was in the bath, but everything seemed to turn into an innuendo when they chatted. 

“Well, now I am gliding my hands over my heavy full breasts, paying special attention to my nipples…” she took a deep breath… his was held as he tried to concentrate on pre-flight checks while wicked images flashed through his mind.

“… and now sliding my hand down my front… all the way down to the apex of my thighs…”

He really should be able to do these checks with his eyes closed, but currently an extra joystick was becoming an issue. She had teased him once that men only had enough blood in their body to make one of their “brains” work at a time, and he was beginning to see what she meant. He really should lock the lift in case…

“…Oooooohhhh… so wet…”

SHIT, what was he about to do? He groaned at her soft moans. Who cares whether she was acting or legitimately doing what it sounded like…  ** _that_**  is exactly what it sounded like. He was suddenly regretful that he wasn’t there with her.

“Virgil? Are you still there?”

“Yeah,” he half squeaked out. “Do you realise how unfair that is.”

“Really?” she teased, she knew fine well. “Well you’ll just have to punish me next time we meet.” He could hear the lustful smirk in her voice.

Then he heard a stifled giggle behind him.

“Absolutelygottagetbacktoworkcallyoulater.” He rushed out and cut the link before she answered.

Gordon sat down in the seat next to him, grinning like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

Virgil could feel the flush of embarrassment radiating from himself. He cleared his throat.

“No need to explain…” Gordon held his hand up to stop him. 

“How much did you hear.”

“Oh every single detail, brother dearest, possibly more that even you could concentrate on. You will owe me BIG time to keep this quiet.”

John’s hologram blinked up on the dashboard.

_“You were not the only one who didn’t need to hear it. I’ll arrange a more secure channel for you for the future.”_

Virgil was sure Gordon gave himself a hernia from laughing all the way home.


	3. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3- Public. No names mentioned ... who do you feel it fits?

There was definite advantages to seeing a billionaire she thought as they were ushered to the private box in the auditorium.

They were her to see some arty French film. At least that was what he had said, but he’d been incredibly vague and conveniently couldn’t remember the title so she couldn’t search for it. 

But, apparently the tickets were the creme de la creme, to coin the French phrase.

The bottle of Dom Pérignon Rosé on ice had been a nice touch. She’d always found champagne to be a bit dry, but this rosé one was quite fruity … she was no expert but she could have sworn she tasted cherries. 

She could feel a relaxing warmth from the alcohol, that was guided along with the stimulating company. The lights dimming to black in the stalls below them signaled the start of the film.

Her French was okay-ish so she expected to be able to get the gist of the film. What she hadn’t expected was the real meaning of “arty”. The film was downright pornographic… artfully done yes, but porn nonetheless. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was watching this subject while her partner was gently playing with the short hairs at the nape of her neck, but she could feel her breathing shorten and deepen and a warm dampness starting to seep into the knickers between her crossed thighs. She pressed them together seeking any mild relief, but all it did was arouse her further.

She heard his subtle laugh in her ear as he leaned in.

“You seem to be enjoying the film.” he whispered. He lightly grasped her hand, pulling it onto his lap. “I know I am.” As he guided her hand firmly up and down on the front of his trousers it was pretty clear how much he was enjoying it.

She felt her cheeks flush. “Not here?” she whispered. “Someone might hear.”

“We are completely hidden, no one can see into this box and I can assure you we wouldn’t be the only ones. You’ve been so engrossed in the screen you probably haven’t heard next door.”

She cocked her head and listened carefully. Oh my gawd he was right. 

He moved his hand from guiding hers on his crotch, and skimmed up the hem of her skirt. He ghosted his fingers mere millimeters away from feeling how turned on she was.

She caught his eye, the light flickers from the screen just enough to see his smirk. This is why he’d brought her here, he knew she’d find the thrill in this. “Okay” she whispered, slightly parting her thighs to show consent.

“You’ll need to keep quiet then.” he laughed quietly. 

His hand on the back of her neck forked through her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss as his fingers dived forwards pressing his tips firmly over her sodden knickers.

“Fuck!” he cursed into her mouth, he hadn’t thought she would have been quite so excited by this.

“Ssshh.” she teased him back as she found his zip.

“Not yet.” he mumbled as he brushed he hand away and moved his mouth to the pulse point of her neck, nipping gently, and slipping his arm between them to move her leg over his lap.

His fingers made quick work, nudging he knickers aside just enough to give him access… twisting slightly towards her allowed him to thumb her clit while working inside with his fingers. 

She arched her spine against the back of the chair, pushing against his hand, seeking release. 

She sensed him move and the thumb was quickly replaced by the warmth of his mouth. As he sucked and quickly flicked with the tip of his tongue she felt his free hand cover her mouth to help silence her gasps and she allowed a muffled groan to escape against his palm. His chuckle vibrated through her and her vision turned white as her orgasm hit her hard.

He continued gently sucking, circling her clit with his tongue as her tremors calmed. With a final cheeky flick he removed his mouth and hands and pulled her underwear back into place.

As her heartbeat returned to it’s normal rhythm she heard the audience below stirring. She opened her eyes to see the credits rolling. They had been so focused on each other that they’d missed the end of the film. Pity, she thought wryly, but she could catch it elsewhere. It had certainly been made worth missing.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I still have a slight issue with walking at the moment.” He flicked his eyes towards the still very noticable bulge in his trousers. “How about returning the favour while we wait until the crowds have dispersed so we can escape.”

“Gladly.” she answered as she slid from the chair to her knees.


	4. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 4 - Begging - Lady P and Gordon

“Lady Creighton-Ward, your driver is here.”

Thank goodness, thought Penny, Parker would get her home. All she needed to do was get to the door.

That final flute of champagne had taken her over her sensible limit. She knew she should have declined, and it was completely idiotic to have acquiesced, but rather than cause offence… oh dear, she was in a pickle. Only a few more steps and she could succumb to her slightly wobbly haze.

The bright indoor lights softed behind her as she blinked to focus in the sudden darkness of outside. FAB1 was easy to spot at the end of the entrance carpet, but that wasn’t Parker. They frame was wrong. As the figure turned, opening the rear door, her breath caught in her throat. She was sure her heart had pounded an extra beat as Gordon’s glorious caramel brown eyes looked up at her from under the peaked cap.

“Um…” she silently motioned with her hand to question Gordon’s presence and attire. She wasn’t confident enough to speak. That might have been the alcohol. It just as likely was not.

Good Lord he scrubbed up well. The grey chauffeurs dress uniform was most fetching on him. Oh dear, she had never thought of it in quite that way before.

“Parker asked for help. He’s had a slight emergency…. M’lady”

Oh dear Lord, he tipped his cap and winked. It was the alcohol. That wink made her heart feel all fluttery and fire images of things she really shouldn’t be thinking.  Yes, it had to be the alcohol.

She concentrated on sitting down gracefully. Parker would have had the decency to never mention if she wobbled, but the joker of the Tracy pack she wasn’t so sure of.

He chatted about whatever rescue they had done earlier that day. Frankly she hardly registered a word and hoped she had approved and protested the conversation in the appropriate places. 

His eyes sparkled back at her via the rear-view mirror, drawing unbidden thoughts though her mind. In an attempt to calm her thoughts she crossed her legs, squeezed her thighs together and concentrated on her breathing. A futile task it seemed. The fine material fluttered in the air conditioning sending a cool breeze under the hem. She shuddered at the delicious coolness against her skin.

Oh dear, that’s right. She had no underwear on. Why not? Oh that’s right, even the no VPL ones had shown an edge under the cut of the dress. 

She had known for a time that  _he_  had bit of a crush on  _her._ Little things like the way he lowered the tone of his voice around her. A shy look away when she caught him staring … and Gordon was anything but shy. He had a pretty fine set of genetics passed down to him. Confident, funny, outgoing. Wonderfully toned without an ounce of fat like a fine thoroughbred.

Oh my … it must be the alcohol… This was Gordon. Scott or John her father would have approved of… 

One word.

One word and she could get him to pull over.

One word would be all she needed.

“Gordon?” she questioned softly

“Yes, M’lady?”, he cheekily grinned in the mirror.

No, she couldn’t. Not here. Even if she wanted to… and dear lord she wanted to right now…

“Nothing. How long till we are home?”

“About 5 minutes out from the Manor, M’lady.”

“Penelope … please.” She needed him to stop using that platitude. It suddenly felt so Lady Chatterley.

Gordon cocked a blonde brow, his lips quirked in amusement at her less than ladylike exit from FAB1.  He held his elbow out as purchase and tugged on her arm, guiding her up the steps and through the door. 

She stumbled slightly and he caught her, his arm sliding around her waist. “You had too much champagne,” he laughed.

So wonderfully safe, he wouldn’t let her fall … she caught his eye intending on informing him that there must be a lose tile she caught her heel on or something, that she wasn’t that drunk… as she turned his mouth was only inches from her… she could easily just…

“Cummon, M’laayyy … _Penelope_  … let’s get you inside.”

He used the lower voice tone… 

“It’s late, you should stay, would you like a nightcap?” she rushed out. “I’m sorry, that was very forward of me. Let me rephrase….”

Her calves nudged the chaise long. Thank goodness, she could sit. She wasnt sure how much longer her legs were going to hold out… and she had to concede to herself that it certainly wasn’t the alcohol.

“Are you sure  _you_  need a nightcap?” Gordon looked at her quizzically, “A large glass of water might be the better idea, if you give me a sec I can nip along to…”

“Brandy. Join me please.” she smiled sweetly, much steadier sitting on her bottom now.

“Join yo? Thanks but no. I am still technically on call, but I can sit with you for a few minutes before I’ll need to head off.” He poured her a glass from the decanter and handed it over. She was quite an amusing drunk, trying to keep up her ladylike facade but not quite managing her usual perfection.

“Why Gordon. That’s a large one you’re giving me.” She giggled.

“Lady Penelope… is that an innuendo?” he grinned back.

She downed the amber liquid. Dutch courage often helped.

“Sit, please.” she patted the chair next to her. He sat facing her so she wiggled slightly closer to him.

“Gordon? You like me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do Penelope.” There was that dazzling smile again.

Inhaling deeply she tried to focus on him… maybe a brandy top of copious amounts of champagne had not been the best idea. 

“I think you misunderstand my question. You  _like_  me?”

He sat there looking like a rabbit in the headlights as he clicked her meaning. She couldn’t recall a time when he had said so little. Maybe she had misread the signs these last few months. She had been certain that on more than one occasion he had been openly flirting with her. 

“Um… well…yeah, I guess.” he said carefully.

Never in a million years would he have expected this. She was drunk, she obviously wasn’t thinking straight. He’d had a feeling she was reciprocating slightly, but never had expected her to blantetly come out and ask him whether he…

She wobbled slightly as she balanced her knee on the sofa and climbed onto his lap.

“Penelope… I really think you’ve had too much to drink.” The held in near panic strained in his tone. In ANY other circumstances he would have been thrilled for this very situation.

In fact, in his dreams this might have happened quite a lot.

“Oh no… nonoonono… Penelope, that’s not a good idea.”

He rushed his hands behind her back to stop her pulling the back zip down any further. A shoestring strap had slid off her shoulder as the fabric loosened… all he needed to do was brush his arm down a mere inch and that fabric that was only just covering those soft round breasts he had often dreamed of…

Fuck, why did he have to have morals.

“Oh dear. Gordon, My zipper seems to be stuck… could you help me please.”

“Your zip isn’t stuck Lady P, it’s just not going any further down.”

He brushed her hands from her back, only for them to grip balance on his legs with her thumbs massaging up the insides of his thighs.

Grabbing her wrists he held them out to the sides.

“Seriously Penelope, would you just behave.”

“Please Gordon. Do you not want to?” She ghosted across his lips as she leaned forward. He caught a glimpse of darker pink flesh as she leaned towards him.

“Good grief Penny, of course I do, but not like this.”

“Penny? … I like it …” she buried her lips in the crook of his neck.

Her deep breath tickled his skin. conflicting thoughts 

She felt deadweight and her breathing shallowed.

Gordon wasnt sure whether to be relieved or curse.

Gordon wasn’t sure what had just happened there. Well he was. She had more than just come onto him there.

The rather inebriated Lady Penelope was sound asleep on top of him, pinning him to the sofa. For someone so delicate and slim, her comatose drunken sleep made her weigh a tonne.

His communicator beeped. There was no chance he couldn’t reach it at the moment, and the current position was far too compromising with her straddling him for a visual link.

He wriggled the thin straps back up her arms and reached behind to pull the zip back up, peeling himself out from under her and sitting her down as gently he could. 

His communicator beeped again… “Parker. Thank goodness. Her Ladyship is a bit … drunk and she’s dozed off.”

“H’i’ll be there shortly Master Tracy. H’i was concerned when h’you didn’t h’answer.”

“Yeah, i kinda had my hands full. See you soon.”

Gordon looked at the softly snoring pile of limbs.

He smiled, knowing she was oblivious. “Maybe next time.”

***

Around midnight his communicator beeped. After a quick calculation he knew it was late morning in the UK. A slightly concerned looking woman’s hologram popped up.

“Hello Lady P. How’s your head.”

A grimace ever so slightly twitched on her face.

“To be honest there is a herd of wild horses having a stampede in there. I would like to apologies for my intoxication last night. It was most unbecoming. I’m afraid I don’t really remember much after you picked me up last night. I hope I wasn’t .. too much of a bother.” 

Even through the hologram he could see her cheeks had darkened.

“You were no trouble at all Lady P. If you ever need a last minute chauffeur please do call. Maybe next time you won’t fall asleep on me.” he chuckled.

“Oh, that’s… good then. Till the next time.” she smiled relieved as she blinked out.

“No-one would believe me even if I did say anything.” he laughed to himself. 


	5. Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2017 - Day 5 - Bodyswap.
> 
> This one isn't TAG based, but I'm adding it in to keep the day numbers right.

The alarm crashed through his dream, but the images faded instantly as he woke. All he was left with was an odd feeling of not being right.

He rolled over to get up… what the hell was this squishy stuff between his arms!

Sitting bolt upright the sheet slid down… his heart stopped as he saw two, rather generous looking breasts stuck to his chest. Immediately he grasped them with his hands… OUCH… FUCK they were actually attached… how the hell did that happen???

Another thought entered his mind…. he slid his hand tentatively under the sheet covering his lower half.

Hairline… okay… still hair, oh shit… where the fuck is my dick??? OMG IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS???

He stood up suddenly… everything felt a bit off… the breasts made his center of balance weird… walking he cringed… there was no usual slap of his nuts between his legs. Christ what was this???

He ran the few steps to the bathroom… BLOODY HELL that was sore, how the fuck do women run with these things stuck to their front? He wouldn’t be doing that again in a hurry.

He stared speechless in the mirror.

Looking back at him was hazel eyes … it was so strange not to see his own refection. The head was surrounded by a mop of mid brown.

“I must be dreaming.” he thought. Turning on the cold tap he splashed his face with water. The skin on his chin was far too smooth, not even a hint of stubble. The female face still glanced back at him. 

“OOOWW!!” … pinching his own arm hadn’t helped either. And now he felt a slightly familiar tingle. He needed a piss. He walked to the loo and stood facing it.

“Ah, that’s not going to work.” He turned to sit down. “How do women’s waterworks work?” … he cleared his mind… “Oh, just the same.”

Now … he’d need to wipe wouldn’t he? Nothing there for him to shake. He wiggled his hips a bit, which resulted in nothing but the hinges of the seat cracking. Pulling a length off the paper he scrunched it up. Dabbing should do it surely. Standing up he bent forward to see what he was doing… and the bloody boobs were in the way. Seriously how do women cope with these things? Squishing them to one side so he could see better he dabbed rapidly. 

As he dropped the paper down the toilet he realised he needed to have a better look. Sure he’d seen these things from a between-the-thighs perspective, but you know, when in Rome as they say.

The huge mirror on the bedroom wall would be perfect. It weighed a lot more than he remembered. Ah, girly arms didn’t have the same biceps. He carefully walked the mirror to the foot of the bed, leaning it portrait against a chair.

It would be too short a distance for a full length standing look, but he wanted close up first.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked at his reflection.

Yup a naked woman with, what looked like, all the proper womany bits was looking back at him. She was a bit plainer and older than he’d go for. She must be 30 something he determined, much older than his early 20′s prime. Decent sized tits, though. He cupped them with his hands, brushing a finger over the nipple.

Oh, that sent a tingle south. More so than it did on him… well him normally. Shit? what if this is normal now???

Right, bite the bullet time. He inched forward so his hips were just on the edge of the bed and looking in the mirror he leaned back slightly and spread his legs. Holy shit everything looked “right”. Not right for him, obviously, but right for a girl.

He moved his hand down slowly, eyes glued to the mirror. Spreading his fingers he opened up the folds. Sitting up to look closer he realised he needed the mirror nearer. Re-positioning it his nipples brushed against the cold glass, shooting more tingles towards his nether regions. Fuck me, he thought, I thought women had this stuff in control and it was just us men that are horny bastards. If everything they do tingles like this then they must have godlike self control.

He sat on the carpet, leaning against the base of the bed with his legs splayed either side of the mirror. A much clearer view of what was there now.

Now to get back to where he was, he slid his fingers down with more confidence this time. Both hands free to investigate he opened the folds with one and nervously felt around with the other. 

Hello there little funhole, let’s see what this feels like. He circled the outside with his predominant right hand, not as wet as he’d experienced feeling before, but what the hell. He held his first and second finger together and pushed.

“OW, what the fuck? That wasn’t so good, why were things not all soppy down there. They always were when he got his hands in women’s pants.

Lubrication maybe? He brought his fingers up to his mouth and decided one at a time might be a better idea as well. He spat on his fingers and rubbed it over the middle one.

Let’s try this again. His finger entered himself … that was such a weird thought… much easier this time, but still it didn’t feel as good as the loud moaning reactions he always got from doing this. Even on porn movies the women screamed with pleasure at this. What was he doing wrong? This should feel good right?

Admittedly things down there did feel a little damper. Maybe he should try that little supposedly magic button that women harp on about.

Wriggling his fingers around he found the talked about clitoris bit. 

He dragged his dampened finger over it lightly… well that felt okay… he continued rubbing over it, his stokes getting marginally firmer as he played. A familiar feeling coil started to build up in his belly… okay, so this must be right then. He sensed a warmer trickle from the hole below. Now THAT seemed more normal. He moved his fingers from the bud of nerves and slid his fingers inside… almost instantly the tensed coil stated to fade away.

What the fuck, NO, that was feeling really good, why did it stop?

He moved his fingers back to the really good place and started rubbing again, this time harder and the coil returned

Fuck this was wonderful… not mindblowing but great… he slid his hips forward, continuing his rapid circling he shoved two fingers of his left hand inside.

He was suddenly hit with the most blinding rush of… fuck knows what but it was fucking amazing and he didn’t want to stop… his whole body felt electrified and he couldn’t manage to keep the steady pace of his fingers moving. The waves started to ease, and the blood thundering in his ears started to abate.

He lay there stunned for several minutes.

That was what he thought it was…wasn’t it?

Fuck women have a far better rush that he had ever managed from stroking his dick. 

He needed to experiment more. The clock read 10:46am. He had all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm broke through his sleep again. He woke with a grin and shoved his hand down to find… A DICK!!!

OH THANK GOD his mini-me was back. He was whole again.

A pang of disappointment hit him. Yesterday had been a day of constant frigging himself and it had been a lot of fucking fun. He’d gone to bed with his lower bits throbbing. He’d probably chaffed everything from playing too much, but he’d been so addicted to the wonderful feelings it had resulted in.

He’d learned a lot about female anatomy in just one day though, He stood up, Christ his arse was sore… was that the payoff? Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have tried the cucumber. That had been a lot sorer than he’d expected until he’d lubed it up more. Which reminded him… he’d need to fling out that jar of mayo cos… eewww.

Oh well… better deal with the morning wood then.

~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the planet her alarm went off, wakening her for her night shift. She was relieved to find her usual boobs nestled between her arms, even if her lower half felt a bit abused. Must be an effect from last nights antics.

Her boss at the club would likely be fanging at her for not calling in last night, but she had had no idea how to explain what had happened, Really how can you call up and say you are not coming into work with a voice several octaves lower.

Finding male clothes hadn’t been hard, she had a few interesting items tucked away in her closet for potential partner play. And so she had gone to her workplace last night as a customer with her new outer form, using one of her guest invite cards to get in. The clock at the cloakroom read 10.46pm. 

The club clientele she seeked were there. She felt her lower addition twitch at the thought. For as long as she could remember the one thing she had wished for every birthday cake was to be a man for a day to feel what it was like. As the years went on she’d got more specific, just for one day, attractive, nicely toned. 

Tonight she had every intention of finding out how fucking felt for a guy in  _every… single… way_. She knew the reputation and likes of the man she now strode up to. Her outer appearance was perfect for him, and he liked to Switch rather than just play purely Dom or Sub.

He also had the most fabulously big cock that she knew would feel heavenly splitting her arse open and hitting her prostate.


	6. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 6 - Bondage
> 
> Another potential multiship ... who do you think it fits?

“You can hardly call these restraints.” he laughed, “Look I can get my wrists out easily.”

He twisted his arm out of the fine material loop tied to the bedpost and grasped the black lace covered waist currently straddling his torso.

She flicked his forearm with her nails in retribution

“Hands back and keep them there. The whole point of this is that you willingly submit. Remove your hands again and I’ll stop.”

“As you wish …  _Mistress!_ ” he stressed as deadpan as he could.

She crawled backwards on her knees, dragging her wet heat over his more than ready erection. He groaned loudly and she smirked. Raising herself, she quickly lined him up and dropped down, a low sigh escaping her mouth at the feeling. She sat still for a moment and he bucked his hips up, grinning as she moaned.

He repeated the movement, but she lifted herself as well, “Naughty. I’m the one setting the pace this time.”

“As you wish ma’aaaaaammmm,” he chokes out as she uses muscles that he hadn’t realised she could control to squeeze and release around his cock.

“I do,” she says,lifting herself almost completely off him, then sliding herself back down. She repeats the motion, up and down, riding him with a smile, ‘Oh fuck, yes”, moans and pants escaping from her mouth. Slipping one hand from his check, she moves it down to where they’re joined, circling her clit and he takes the opportunity, thrusting up, as the feel of her fluttering muscles pulls him closer.

He can feel the moment she comes, clenching around him with a cry of his name. The sensation makes him thrust up harder, faster, desperate to follow her. The wooden headboard creaks in protest against his biceps pulling on the scarves fisted in his hands. A moment later, she falls forwards as he shudders, his release racing through him.


	7. Cross-dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 7 - Cross-dressing
> 
> More fun than kink for this one, see my fic Preparation for kinkier.

“This is a bad idea.”

“Live a little, Alan.”

“If she catches you, you are soooo dead.”

“She’s going for a bath with a book, we have at least an hour.” 

Gordon brushed the strands of the grey mop head away from his eyes and slid the spare glasses on his nose.

“Even if she does, it will be so worth it.” he grinned.

Alan eyed him dubiously … Grandma always found out everything. The woman was a telepathic ninja with supersonic hearing.

“And THOSE are grotesque.” Alan pointed to the balloons shoved down the front of the purple jumpsuit Gordon had thieved from Grandma’s wardrobe.

“Why young man, “ Gordon put on a higher pitched gravelly voice. “are you checking out my boobs?”

“Errghh. That is just gross. Just get on with it already.”

“Sssshhh … here he comes.” 

The two blonde boys … well one blonde and one grey mop-head …squirmed close behind a supply crate as their older brother walked in to check the POD that had, for a change, actually made it back to the island in one piece.

Gordon hand signaled Alan to watch and stepped out from their hiding spot.

“VIRGIL!” Gordon camped up the older woman voice. “I want a word with you! I hear you have been using the radio channels for things you shouldn’t have.”

Virgil’s expression turned from one of shock to murder within microseconds.

“I am going to kill you, you little FU…”

“VIRGIL. LANGUAGE. And not before I kill him first.” The real Grandma Tracy’s voice from the platform above their heads.

Alan looked out at Gordon and mouthed “I told you so.” Virgil smirked at the karma of little brother getting caught red-handed.

“Not bad on the mimicry, Gordon Tracy. I do hope you managed to put on some underwear before stealing my clothes. Maybe I should return the caricature and run through the house naked and jump in the pool. I’m pretty sure  _my_  jiggly bits can outdo yours any day.” 

She turned and walked away. Three expressions of pure horror left in her wake.

 

 


	8. Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2017 - Roleplay
> 
> Again left open for interpretation

The sounds of conversation surrounded her as she perched on a stool at the bar. A large brandy sitting in front of her, she toyed her middle finger around the rim of her glass. 

As she lifted the drink to her lips his reflection flitted into her field of vision.

He confidently walked up to the bar, pulling up a stool a few meters down, and spoke to the bartender.  Whisky, neat, 2 cubes. Well, any other way was sacrilege, wasn’t it.

She could surreptitiously scan his image in the mirrors without raising suspicion. Strong jawline, the merest hint of stubble, a dazzling smile. The suit screamed class. Too well fitted to be off the rail, it had to be tailored.

He chatted to the couple between them, general pleasantries, nothing personal. Friendly weather chat and the likes. His eyes sparkled a friendly softness.

She drained her glass and caught the bartenders eye for a refill.

“And another for me too please. My tab.”

 He sat down beside her, his elbow millimeters from her own, a feeling like static.

“Good evening?” A noticeable change in his demeanor. Moments earlier chatting to the other customers he had been amiable. Now there was a hint of predator in the curl of his smile.

She nodded and returned his smile.

She holds her refilled glass to the air in thanks. “It has certainly taken a turn for the better.”

He’s in town on business, leaving in the morning. He doesn’t hide his mental undressing of her. Furtive finger bushes on her forearm, pupils dark with arousal.

She stands, half her drink remains in the glass, she places it to the side. Removing a pen from her glass she writes on the small napkin and slides it over.

“Good evening.” He nods in return as she turns and walks away

In her room, she removes her earrings and necklace, sitting them on the dressing table. 

At the short rap on the door she smiles to herself in the mirror.

She opens it and welcomes him inside.

He wastes no time pulling her into an embrace.

     ~~~~~~

In the morning she wakes to him circling his fingers at her waist.

She giggles as she turns over enough to look at him.

“That was fun.” he says with a grin, “Pretending to be strangers. We’ll definitely need to do that again.”


	9. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2017 Day 9 - Lingerie
> 
> Yes again no names ... but even I have to admit that this one is more Scott in mind ;)

The piles of files are filled with words and numbers that have started to blur.

Burning the metaphorical candle was really starting to take it’s toll.

Rubbing his eyes didn’t help… if anything it made it worse.

His receptionist buzzed, he had a visitor. Immediately his maudlin mood alleviated. She was a breath of fresh air compared to all this.

He starts to rise as she enters… it’s courtesy, but she motions for him to remain. There is no need, she knows he is busy but just stopped by to bring him a quick present.

Her smile is delightfully evil as she saunters towards his desk. The demure knee-length hem of her dress accentuates the sway of her hips.

His leather chair creaks as he leans back, turning to face her as she rests her bottom next to him on the desk.

She’s wearing that perfume he loves.

A present, he enquires, tell me more.

You’ll have to find out for yourself she replies, kicking the base of the seat to get him to roll back, just enough for her to slide directly in front of him. As she does the folders slide and one hits the floor… the papers inside strewn, but they can wait.

He pulls the chair back in, nudging her heels apart with his feet so he can slide between them.

He glides his hands under the skirt. Her thighs are clad in the smoothest of nylon. She smiles knowingly down at him, bending forward to ghost her lips across his, returning upright with a slight tilt of her hips, encouraging him higher.

He feels clips … Good God she is delightful … warm flesh above the lace. Stockings are his downfall, the quirk in her smile signals her awareness of that fact.

He slides his hands up further… the coolness of silk brushes the backs of his hands. 

A groan of appreciation escapes his throat.

Removing one hand he hails his secretary to order no interruptions.

They do not hear her answer.


	10. Lapdances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 10 - Lapdances from day 15
> 
> day 10 options didn't inspire anything, so stole an option from day 15
> 
> Yes... yes I am going to hell ... just wait till tomorrow

“You rented what???”

“It’s his birthday. It’s about time someone did.”

“But he’s … he’s…”

“If you are going to say child,  _technically_ he isn’t in some countries, but may I also remind you about the roman candle he flies into outer space on a regular basis.”

“Point taken… but a strip club?”

“It’s a look don’t touch policy, there will only be five customers that night and the girls know the score. The laws of said country are quite relaxed, and as it is a private party… well, let’s just say no legal issues.

“But…”

“Oh Scott, stop being such a prude.”

“But Grandma… you rented Alan a STRIP CLUB!!!”


	11. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 11 - Orgasm Denial
> 
> Yeah ... gates of hell have opened and my suitcase it packed. Not sorry. You know this would actually happen. 
> 
> Scott-centric.

The early light of morning stung from the other side of his eyelids. That time already, he groaned and stretched. A brief listen he heard silence other than Virgil’s snoring along the hall. Yesterday was busy and had dragged into the small hours.  He had time to deal with the telltale rise under the sheet. 

A disadvantage of living on a secluded island with 7 other people was a lack of privacy. So when you get the opportunity… well … you take it.

Closing his eyes he tucked one hand under his pillow, running the other down his abdomen…

The door BURST open, causing Scott to jump. Instinctively drawing his knees up hid his actions. An overly cheery for this time of the morning Gordon stood in the doorway,

“Virgil’s turn for breakfast …hurry up.”

The door slammed closed behind him… and moments later was followed by another far too gleeful “Cummon Virgil, move your ass, you’re cooking.” and a “MMUUUFFFHHH” that had to be the result of a flung pillow.

Mood killed, Scott got up and headed to the shower.

~~~~~~~~

The fine powerful jets of hot water tingled against his skin stimulating his nerves. The familiar warmth of a few minutes earlier was making itself known again. Would only mean a couple more minutes in the shower than normal… oh hell why not…

*RAT-TAT-TAT* thundered on the (thankfully locked) bathroom door and Grandmas dulcet tones came from the other side.

“Breakfast is served, we’re waiting on you.”

Scott sighed and looked down… nope, ruined again.

~~~~~~~

Virgil did make exceedingly good pancakes. Of that there was no denial. Scott smiled inwardly, Virgil would make someone a good wife someday… he’d never risk saying that to his face though. Virgil had Grandmas disapproval look covered perfectly.

He used the last fork of pancake to mop up the final smear of syrup. Licking the plate was hardly mature, so this was the next best thing. Swallowing the last mouthful he made his excuses. He was still tired and was going to catch up on a couple of hours more sleep.

Okay he wasn’t, but be could hardly say why he really needed peace.This time he was locking his door.

He climbed onto the bed, slipping his hand under the mattress to find the magazines hidden under there. A bit of imagery would help massively.

Eeny, Meeny, Miney …

_“THIS IS THUNDERBIRD FIVE, WE HAVE A SITUATION!”_

Scott yelled his frustration into his pillow.

~~~~~~~~~

Hopefully the 3rd lot of shampooing would finally shift all the concrete dust from his scalp. That one had been far too close. He was tired, frustrated, pre-occupied and he knew it.

Fresh and clean he roughly dried himself. It was dark already but warm so he’d left the window ajar for air.

Double checking the door was actually locked he turned off the lights and lay down on top of his covers in the dark. The breeze from the window prickled his still slightly damp skin making him shiver as his body started to tingle in that pleasant, familiar way. 

He wrapped his hand around himself and gave a couple of light tugs.

Smoothing the pad of his thumb over the top, using the pre-cum to slick his hand and smooth his actions. 

He continued to massage, slowly strengthening his grasp and pressing lower, allowing his hips to roll upward into the touch. His breath became faster and shallower, as his muscles started to tense.  
  
He could feel a mounting pressure building up inside him, a white hot burning need. 

He had his technique down to a fine art. He could draw it out for ages or bring himself off in under a minute if he needed a quick release. 

And right now the latter was more in need.

He let his thumb graze over and added a slight twist of his wrist on every stroke. 

“Fuck”, he whispered to the darkened room, feeling the familiar knot in his stomach. 

His balls tightened and his bit his lip accordingly, attempting to unsuccessfully silence the moan that bubbled up inside him. His hand tugged almost frantically at his hard dick, every second blending into a blissfully agonising torture as he searched for release. 

His hips and stomach lurched, as the heat mounted, coiling low in his stomach, a spring that wound tighter and tighter with every careful stroke of his desperate hand. 

Almost there as his grip became a little less secure, a little more sloppy, and then finally - 

_“John to Scott we need to have a talk about…”_

“ **FUCK OFF JOHN!** ” Scott yelled at the blue hologram with it’s fucking impeccable timing.

 _“You seem a but uptight Scott, you could do with some stress relief.”_  John’s focus was somewhere other than the camera feed.

 _“_ I’ve been trying to do that _all fucking day.”_ Scott snapped back.

_“Well there was no need for that. I was only calling to say you’ll need to talk to Alan as he had some girl questions and that’s not exactly my area of expertise.”_

“Now is REALLY not a good time.”

John finally glanced up and even through the holo image Scott saw John’s cheeks darken as he realised.

“Oh…I’ll…leave you to it then.” and immediately blinked off.

Scott glanced down, then stared in resignation at his ceiling. 


	12. Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 12 - Master/Slave
> 
> Who do you feel this would fit?

She sauntered towards him. A confident stride in evil heeled stilettos.

The tiniest emerald lace string and half cup bra … finished with wide velvet choker around her neck.

She silently kneeled before him, eyes down, hands on her heels.

“Good evening Master. What would you wish me do.”

He really wasn’t sure what to say. Bending forward he lowered his voice to an unsure whisper.

“I guess you’ve done this stuff before then? What should I ask for?”

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. Amusement twinkled in her smile.

“Once or twice. The master trains the slave, not the other way around. Now, sit back up and tell me what YOU want …”

She dropped her eyes again

“… Master.”


	13. Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 13 - Medical Play
> 
> Oh we'd all love to torture this guy... just a little...

Francois Lemaire was finally healing. Much to the annoyance of his long suffering wife, he was still in traction, but his mouth worked fine. 

So did the finger on the button that rang the buzzer to summon her that kept getting more insistent.

“Finally. My big toe is itchy.”

She stood there, index finger outstretched, scratching the tip of his foot. Her eyes wandered to the nurses equipment.

“How are you feeling, Dear?” she inquired.

“Well, now you mention it, I’m a bit warm and…”

“I’d better take your temperature, then,” Madeline said, grabbing the thermometer from the array of instruments.

He raised an eyebrow. “Fine. Say aaaaaaaah then, is it?” He opened his mouth as wide as the healed up breaks would let him.  
  
“Oh no, dear” Madeline held up the thermometer, twirling it between her fingers so her husband could see it properly. “Other end, I’m afraid.”  
  
His eyes narrowed. “You are  _not_  coming anywhere near me with  _that_ ,” he squeaked out.  
  
“Want to bet?”  she challenged. Punctuating the comment with the sudden snap of latex. 

Francois turned his head to see Madeline pulling on a second glove, smiling evilly. 


	14. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 14 - Sensory Deprivation
> 
> No names... who do you think?

He pulled against the cuffs, feeling the cold metal biting into his wrists.

The times they had played this way before, they had used soft scarves and he could easily slip out of them if he wanted to. The blindfold wasn’t new either, but the addition of proper handcuffs and earplugs made this all a bit more serious, He trusts her, and knows that she is watching for signs that they are pushing it too far, so he’s more than up for the game.

The only sense he has this time is touch, and she is making sure he feels plenty. He cannot guess when the next brief contact is coming, or where it’s coming from. When they had started he could tell by feeling what way the bed was dipping, but she’s wily, and the first time he’d turned his head towards the movement, she had started mixing things up.

So he’s more than happy just to anticipate the next stimulating surprise. 

He loves the soft ghostly touches. When all he can feel is her hair or her breath on his skin, prickling the hairs on his belly. When he feels the tip of her tongue running up the length of his dick, he bucks up into it. Then instantly she is gone back to light trails.

He also loves the firmer touches, and he thinks he is going to go crazy when he feels her teeth drag over his nipple. He thinks he screams when her warm wet mouth closes on his dick, and she sucks hard, He can’t hear, so he has no idea if he’s actually shouting out or if it’s all just the thoughts in his head.

He is so fucking ready, and when he feels the muscles of her throat pressing against the head of his dick as she swallows, it is his undoing.

And then he’s feeling all warm and relaxed and he’s waiting to see if she is going set him free. But the blindfold isn’t removed. The cuffs remain locked.

Instead, he feels the soft touches return, and he knows they won’t stop just because it will take time for him to be able again. It’s gonna tease and build and intensify until he  _is_  fucking ready, and even then it might start all over again. 

 

 


	15. Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 15 - Insertion
> 
> Another could be any 'ship

Bent over his lap she could feel his dick poking hard against her stomach. 

His digits pushed the cool gel into her butt, prepping her hole. 

The brief emptiness as he removed his fingers was soon nudged by cool metal as he gently pushed in the plug, allowing her time to adjust to the stretch before inching in more. 

Her muscles closed around the plug, holding it in place. 

He flicked the soft tail over her back as he lowered his leg at her thighs easing her to her knees.

“Stand up sweetheart and walk across the room for me.”

She stood, feeling full in her arse. The fur of the tail flicked between her thighs as she swayed across the floor away from him. 

She had felt silly when he’d handed her the ears on a hairband, but it all made complete sense now.

She turned to face him as she reached the wall, so wet she could feel the tops of her thighs sliding as she moved. His face showed an expression of hungered appreciation.

“Excellent my sexy little fox!” he growled


	16. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 16 - Masks

The feathered edge of the mask hid the top half of her face, but the deep purple material against her pale skin made her eyes look so beautiful in the dimmed light.

A sneaked conversation in a shadowy alcove had moved into something else the moment he had traced his fingers along her jawline. The tingle of energy, laced with too much wine, shot between them and shifted the tone from light joking teasing into something much, much deeper. 

Her lips parted in a sigh as his fingertips trailed down the hollow of her throat. He moved forward and kissed her, brushing the parting of her lips with his tongue. She allowed him access in an instant, her hands fisting in his shirt, dragging him forward, flush against her body. He groaned into her mouth, one forearm braced on the wall behind her. His other hand slid down her side, around her hip and then slipped inwards, until his hand was in between her thighs. She arched forward, keening against his mouth. 

He popped open the button on her pants, the zip sliding down as he skimmed his fingers down her abdomen and under the elastic of her underwear. The fabric constricted his movement, forcing his touches to be firm.

“Look at me,” he commanded softly.

Her eyes opened, dark and mysterious surrounded by the fabric of her mask. He guided his fingers steadily, never breaking the gaze. He could see her lids fluttering, wanting to close, but she didn’t look away. He slicked his finger along her folds, their eyes still locked as he started to trace circles over her clit. 

Her breathing was becoming stunted as voices calling their names filtered through the darkness. 

She tensed and held her breath, a look of concern flashed in her eyes. They were well hidden in the shadows, he didn’t stop.

The voices were getting closer.

Her forehead buried into his shoulder, biting down into his shirt to stifle the moans as she shattered against his touch.

The voices passed by unknowing.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers for a minute, while she breathed back control.

“We should probably be getting back.” he whispered. “Before they come looking again.”


	17. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 17 - Massage

****

He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted after the run of rescues

“You look tense.” She stroked down his spine, lovingly as she sat on the edge of the bed. “How about a massage? I can maybe work out some knots for you.”  
  
He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her, reaching up and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear with his fingers, brushing her cheek gently with his thumb. She turned into his caress and kissed his palm. He groaned as she climbed over him, her clothed crotch skimming mere millimeters away from his.

”That hardly helped.” he laughed

She spoke over her shoulder as she made her way into the adjoined bathroom. 

“You’ll need to undress so I can reach every muscle without having to work past your clothing.”   
  
“This is purely  an excuse to get me naked, isn’t it?” He teased.  
  
Her giggle echoed against the tiles. “Like I really need an excuse.”  
  
That was probably true…  
  
The thought of receiving a massage was actually quite agreeable. By the time he’d undressed and laid back on the bed she had rummaged in the en suite and re-appearing at the adjoining door holding up a bottle of massage oil. She motioned with her fingers for him to roll back over. Groaning, he flipped onto his stomach, chin on his hands. He hadn’t realized how tense he’d been until she mentioned it.  
  
He closed his eyes as he eagerly anticipated her touch, but it didn’t come directly. Instead she moved about dimming the lights, turning up the ambient room temperature, and flicking through the playlists to find some soft music. Finally, he felt her knees straddle his hips and he heard the sound of her rubbing the oil between her hands to warm it before gliding them over his shoulders, squeezing gently as she leaned over him, running her hand firmly down his biceps to his elbows.He was instantly aware of her breasts pressed against his back as her hands slid over his sore muscles. When had she gotten naked?  
  
This was more than just a simple massage to help him relax…she was obviously trying to turn him on, and it was working. He was instantly aware of everywhere their skin was touching. She sat up, and immediately he missed the feel of her warmth against his back. The cool air licked his skin before she swept her palms down his back. Magical fingers pressed deep into his muscles. It felt amazing…he hadn’t realized quite how much abuse he did to himself day in and day out until he felt the tension slowly draining from him. He felt thoroughly spoiled.   
  
She pummeled every inch of him, both arms, back, butt, both legs, and back to shoulders and neck for what felt like an age. He was puddle of jelly as she pressed her thumbs up and down his back on either side of his spine. She massaged every sensual pleasure point he had…and several he never knew about, using her whole body weight so her arms didn’t get tired.  
  
She curled her fingers around his hips and pressed her thumbs either side of his pelvis, making him groan quietly as she eased both of her knees between his legs, spreading them. He glanced back over his shoulder at her. She caught his eye and grinned wickedly. “Relax.” she mouthed and winked as she leaned down, her hands rubbing the backs of his thighs. His hips nearly shot off the bed when he felt one hand eased between his thighs and her fingers run over the sensitive underside of his shaft.

He used his elbows to push himself upwards off the mattress, as she gripped his erection, her hand slicked with oil. Her fingers glided smoothly over the head, squeezing his shaft and drawing firmly back down to the base. His hips surged forward, thrusting his arousal through her tight, oily fist. He could see stars, but couldn’t help pushing into her hand again, it felt amazing. She gripped him harder and he thrust faster. His vision went white as his orgasm racked through his body.

He collapsed down onto the sticky sheets.

She leaned forward and kissed him between his shoulder blades, fingers trailing down his sides as her nipples skimmed his back, her attentions helping him come down from the high of that explosive orgasm.

The moment he could get his legs to work again he was going to repay the favour thoroughly, but for now he was quite content having her hands roam all over his skin. 


	18. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 18 - Leather

He cranked up the heating in the studio and draped fine voiles over the windows to give a delicate a muted light. She’d agree to pose for him sometime, hopefully today was that time.

When she walked out of the lift all previous ideas escaped him.

Her leather pants looked sprayed on, the curve of her ass just visible below the jacket hem.

The pleasantries didn’t last long. All of a sudden his lips crashed onto hers. She responded in kind, her fingers digging into his biceps, devouring his him back, hands roaming, breath coming thick and fast. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he hoisted her up with one arm, the other steadying up her back, as they maneuvered around his studio, only breaking the kiss when her butt hit his workbench, rattling the assortment of paintbrush filled jars left there.

His lips buried into her neck and his fingers fumbled with the belt on her jacket. She helped him undo the knot and then reached for his shirt. A button pinged off somewhere in her haste, then tugging the white t-shirt out of his jeans. Her hands slipped under the shirt, nails skimming across his lats; not hard enough to hurt or to leave marks, but enough to make him moan into her shoulder and pull her pelvis against him.

He yanked open her jacket, kissing and nibbling across her collar bone and down to the edge of her crop top. His hand rested on her midriff, fingers lightly brushing the exposed skin, delicate in contrast to the harsher pressure of the rest of his body, that was effectively pinning her in place. Her back arched and she let out a low groan when his tongue darted under the material to sweep across the swell of her breast and dip into her cleavage. He could feel the heat radiating off her, building up between their worked up bodies, and taste the salty sheen of sweat beginning to form on her skin.

He unzipped her pants, and tried to slide a hand down the front of them, but found they were far too tight. He was painfully hard, his own jeans having little give for this kind of excitement and he frankly wanted to get them both  naked as fast as possible … but the soft leather under his palms felt too good. His aroused brain tried to figure out the quickest and easiest way to do this without losing that edge from that material.

His lips moved back up her neck, stopping when he reached her earlobe. “Turn around,” he whispered and heard her low growl.  Goddamn, that sound she’d just made? He didn’t ever want to forget that low, guttural groan.

He leaned back, giving her room to move, He groaned loudly when he hip grazed his crotch as she turned in his arms, before bracing her hands on the bench in front of her.

He tugged at her pants, and it was no mean feat getting them over her hips. He finally succeeded in yanking them down her thighs just enough to expose her backside and cursed loudly when he saw it barely covered in delicate scarlet lace.

“Is there a problem?” she teased, her voice filled with amusement.

“Nope, not a fucking thing,” he replied running his fingers under the edge of the elastic. She shimmied backwards and he chuckled a little, before nudging the lace to the side. Unzipping his own jeans, he tugged them down to mid-thigh and placed his hand in the middle of her back, urging her forward. She bent over, resting her elbows on the wooden bench and his hand slipped between her legs finding her wet and ready. They both moaned when his fingers brushed across her clit.

“Please,” she breathed and he grinned, then pressed into her, slipping inside easily, his breath ragged. He moved quickly, his hands grasping her hips, holding her still as he thrust forward into the wet heat, the leather gathered high on her thighs holding them close together.

His thumbs pressed into the flesh of her ass reveling in the soft feel of her skin as he fucked her. Probably leaving bruises, but he’d make that up to her later, For now he was close, way too close already, and he reached around her hip and between her legs, urging them as far apart as possible until he could get a fingertip to her clit and rub quickly. Her back arched, her fingers dug into the wood of his workbench and she made that sound again, the deep, primal groan as he hit the perfect spot.

He felt a trail of sweat run down his forehead. fucking fully clothed, whilst insanely erotic, was proving to not be the best idea. A combination of the ambient warm room and the heat they were radiating was intense. His whole body screamed for air to cool his skin and he could feel that slick sheen on her skin too. He rubbed harder on her clit. Her breathing started coming in gasps, as she screwed herself back onto him, and with each thrust he could feel her body tense a little.

“Oh fuck,” she panted, as her inner muscles clenched around him, dragging him over the edge with her as she came. Her whole body trembled and his head spun as he fought to stay upright, his knees threatening to buckle at any moment.

As they slowed, he leaned his hands either side of her waist, and saw her rest her head on the bench, her chest was heaving for air the same as his.

“Well, that wasn’t quite how I planned the afternoon,” he said, and felt her body vibrate with laughter.

“There was actually a plan?” she asked. She straightened up as he pulled out and leaned back against him, his arms immediately wrapping around her middle, holding her close, his lips planting a soft kiss into the nape of her neck.

“Oh yeah, kinda.” he answered.

“Wanna share?” she asked, still smiling.

“Well…there was a bed…” he said, “and you know…a lot fewer clothes.”


	19. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 19 - Nipple Play
> 
> This is a follow on from Scribbles97's INKtober day 5 - Long. Link in chapter.

**Follows on from[THIS](http://scribbles97.tumblr.com/post/166070266589/long)**

As he dipped his cheek to hers in greeting he couldn’t help but glance down the deep cut neckline of her dress. The almost gossamer fine fabric skimmed around every curve.

If that wasn’t distracting enough an incredibly fine chain ran from her neck to a trefoil of golden gems. If memory served they had to be topaz. As pretty a piece as it was, he was intrigued by the other fine chains fanning out from the center pendant. They disappeared under the neckline and while the lower ones had to curve around her ribcage, the upper one on each side could only be going to one … well two areas.

As he drew back she had caught his glances. He had the decency to flush slightly at his blatent oggling.

“Question …” he started.

She lowered her chin and eyes… to an outsider her glance was demure, her answer was anything but.  As she looked back up her smile was edged with a hint of naughty.

“No, it’s  _not_  that cold.”

“You do realise how distracting that will be over dinner?”

She stepped in closer and whispered to his ear. “They do room service, don’t they?”


	20. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 20 - Feet
> 
> More shoes than feet, but close enough right? FOC is Lina Phillips RP character from Tumblr

Detective Miller was a more than competent P.I. but like everyone he had his price.

As she perched on the desk in front of him, Lina noticed his Adam’s apple rise and fall as he swallowed hard.

One stilletto placed on the arm of his chair, the other heel stabbed to the seat, mere inches from his balls as she ghosted the sole over his crotch.

The man had a serious kink for shoes, but his darling wife always chose “sensible” footwear. He would never cheat on her, that wasn’t his style … but he did enjoy meeting his more subversive needs, offering privileged information in return.

Lina had need of that favour. 

“So Paul…” she tipped her ankle, easing the ball of her foot a hairsbreadth forward. “Do you have what I require?”


	21. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 21 - Shower
> 
> Inspired by a convo with @nibenhutracycas and @cookidoughlilac on tumblr … this is my take on what might happen

 

_“Hey John, how’s your date going?”_

“Scott, it wasn’t a  _DATE_. It  _was_  just two friends out for dinner and a chat.”

_“Was?”_

“Yeah… that’s the thing. We sort of gained another person.”

_“Male or female?”_

“Female… Ridley and I were enjoying the most delicious Fettuccine Alfredo, when Nibs passed the window and… well, it all happened so quickly.”

_“Go on…”_

“Nibs stormed in, quite irate… Scott, women are quite scary when they are angry, but at the same time it was quite fascinating watch. There was hair flying and scratching and…”

_“I told you dating Nibs and Ridley at the same time wasn’t going to work.”_

“I was not  _DATING_  either of them. Consensual activities aside, I was… _AM_  just friends with both of them. Dating has a certain degree of commitment and regularity, and as you fine well know our jobs don’t exactly leave any room for that consistency. ”

_“Fine, whatever you say, but we’ve gone off topic. I don’t hear any screeching in the background.”_

“No, see that’s the thing. While it escalated rather quickly… speaking of which, the reason for this call is to let the lawyers know they are going to get a damages bill for a couple of tables, a few chairs, and several glasses. I believe there might be a mirror as well…”

_“Jeezus John…”_

“Well you know that advice you gave about not getting in between two women who are fighting?”

_“Women are nasty fighters. Us guys have certain rules, women don’t respect the not below the belt rule, yadda yadda yadda… WHAT HAPPENED?”_

“Well I didn’t, and so the staff huckled them into the street and it carried of for a minute or so, but then they just stopped and…”

_“Aaaaannd?”_

“..and then… well… they stopped fighting and..”

_“For fuck’s sake John what?”_

“The next thing I know they were… making out! There. On the sidewalk. In the rain?”

_“Ooooh…ummm.”_

“Then I was ordered to hail a taxi, I was dragged in beside them, the aforementioned making out continued. And now all three of us are back at the hotel.”

_“….aaaand….”_

“Well now they are in the shower… together… washing off the dirt and dried blood. They said to give them a couple of minutes, so I called you to tell you about the bill the lawyers will get.”

_“John… do me ONE favour.”_

“Yes Scott?”

_“Hang the fuck up and get into that shower with them you lucky fucker.”_


	22. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 22 - Glory Hole
> 
> Centered around OC Lina Phillips ... a bit of backstory.

The bar had to be one of the scummiest places she had ever been.

Trenton certainly had some interesting places to get information. The clientele were a mosh posh of characters. In one corner there was a bunch of scabby looking folk heating up crap and sticking their veins … yet no-one seemed to bother.

Having seen the cloudiness of the “clean” glasses she had chosen bottled water for safety.

Trenton had told her to stay at the bar. Well actually he had spoken to her like a dog. Just that one word. “Stay.” Frankly she was keener to “leave”.

Off he went to speak to someone in a shadowy area. He was supposed to be her mentor and be teaching her stuff, but all he used her for was a dogsbody and a set of tits when he needed to charm someone.

She really needed a wee tho, and while not keen on losing her quick exit position she dodged her way through drunken bums. Her ass got slapped and she’d spun round to a bunch of toothless laughter… fucking twats.

The loo was no better than the rest of the place, grime everywhere … the soles of her shoes made ripping sounds as she walked over the sticky floor.

The cubicle at least had a seat, but she decided hovering was a far better option. Fuck knows what she could catch sitting. Knees bent she surveyed her surroundings… some mighty colourful if childishly drawn graffiti scawled on every surface. Whoever Jane was she was a scabby skank. Charlie One-Eye gave good head. She wondered if one eye was literal or due to his or her skills.

Rummaging in her bag she pulled out the pack of tissues. No way was she using the toilet paper in here, goodness knows what she’s be submitting her ladybits to.

As she tipped forward to wipe one of the “pictures” started moving and a circle of the cubicle wall disappeared into the one next door… she cautiously looked through the hole to be met with a grey eye.

“Hello there Missy, how much?”

She pulled he pants back up rapidly

“I’m sorry, what???” she stuttered as she stood upright and flushed.

Through the hole appeared about 3 inches of semi hard circumcised willie!

Very little shocked her these days, but for fucks sake really???

“Get down and get those pretty pouty lips around me cock hen.”

Lina thought quickly and scrambled around in her bag… wrapping the elastic band around her fingers she pulled back in the middle and took careful aim, not wanting to physically touch …  _THAT!_

“I  _REALLY_ don’t think so.” she said calmly before pinging the end of the winkie with the band and quickly unbolting the door and speed walking out the loo as her grey-eyed, faceless neighbour screamed like a girl.

She didn’t stop until she was outside… Trenton be damned cos that fucknuts could get a taxi, she jumped in her car and drove off. 

She’d get a verbal bollocking in the morning… but much better than a literal one

_EEEWWWW_


	23. Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 23 - Shibari
> 
> I do love torturing Lemaire

With his arms already strapped above his head, Lemaire twisted his neck as best he could to address his wife directly…

“Madeline, Sweetest, I had no idea you found this thing appealing. I have to admit I am finding it surprisingly stimulating.” 

“Francois, shush. Head forward.” Madeline admonished from behind him as she worked a couple more prep knots before threading the ends between his legs.

“How did you find out about this delightful kink? We have been married for ages and never once have you mentioned iiiiIIIITTT!!!” 

Having returned to face him she had threaded the ends through the rope at his waist and pulled them firm but not too tight. She just needed him restrained, not at risk of losing any extremities .

“OH that knot is wonderful, it presses right against my…”

“Francois,  _shush_.” she interrupted him. “It’s amazing what you can find on the internet when you have a need.”

He wriggled slightly against the bindings and his eyes rolled back.

“What deeds have I done to deserve this wonderful torture.”

“Francois…” Madeline looked pokerfaced, one hand behind her back.

“Yes dearest …AAAAAHHHMMMMPH!”

She twisted his nipple hard, and in the ensuing screech had filled his never tiring gob with a ballgag, quickly securing it in place.

“ _This_ …” she motioned her hands to his current get up. “This is for Atlantis.This is for Halleys Comet.  _THIS_  is for Stinking Bloody Bishop Cheese!”

“GUH GEEHKAHT…”

“But sweetheart nothing. I am now going for a long relaxing bath…with bubbles … and a book…  _IN PEACE_. No interruptions from your hairbrained schemes. No interruptions cos you have nearly died. No interruptions from  _YOU_. You said this was ‘delightful’ … so enjoy”

At that she left.

She was kidding right?

“Geeh-kaht !” he sing song called… well as much as the giant ball would let him.

She didn’t come back. Suddenly this wasn’t as fun. And now he needed a pee.

“GEEHKAHT!”


	24. voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROFUSE APPOLOGIES

This chapter will follow. Kiddies halloween outfits took over. I shall update ASAP


	25. Smiles/Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kintober 25 - Smiles/Laughter
> 
> More fluff that smut, but nice to have a change of pace.

She heard his feet on the floor behind her. The aroma of breakfast wafting through the house must have stirred him. No real surprise there.

His voice was still gravelly from sleep as he whispered in her ear.

“That’s my shirt.” 

“That’s my dressing gown.” she giggled back, addressing the two fluffy pink arms that crossed in front of her.

“In my defense,  _MY_  clothing had gone walkabout.”

“It looks better on me anyway. You said so yourself.”

“While that is true, it is now going to smell of bacon.”

“Well I could always spray Arden Sunflowers over it and give your family many questions to ask.” she teased.

He groaned his resignment into her hair, “A very good point.”

“Sit.” She ordered, cracking the eggs over the pan. The perfect heat. Nice and low so it didn’t go all bubbly, just warm enough to start the set, then turn up slightly to finish it off.

The chair squeaked on the floor as he pulled it back from the table and sat, followed by the gloopy sloosh of OJ being poured from the carton into the two glasses.

She grinned to herself… this was all so ridiculously domestic and “normal”.

Lifting the eggs from the pan she slid one onto each plate and carried them to the table.

“Now THAT is a breakfast,” The corners of his eyes crinkled with the huge grin of appreciation, “ _brown_  sauce you suggest?” He crooked a disbelieving eyebrow at her. Her closed mouthed smile punctuated by her hamster-like cheeks. Masticating a huge bite of a toast and bacon sandwich seemed to be one of the few times she didn’t actually speak.

He’d read the ingredients and “dates” didn’t sound appealing, but squeezed a drop onto his plate anyway.

“MMMmmm, that is wonderful.” he mumbled around the bacon, egg and brown sauce mouthful. 

She almost choked laughing, swallowing before she spoke.

“That’s what he said.” He rolled his eyes at her joke. “Well you did. Last night … and again in the small hours.” She winked cheekily at him.

“Give me five to finish this for the energy and we’ll get back to round…mmm… where were we???”


	26. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry, Hallowe'en costuming.

Party is Friday (27th) so should be able to finish off the rest of these then.


	27. Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 27 - Temperature Play
> 
> Sorry it's short. There is a much longer option but it's coming in at over 3K words so that'll be a smutfic on it's own merit.

They had played with ice a few times. 

He loved the way it made her nipples erect as he ran a cube around her areola.

He adored the way he back arched as the chilled rivulets of water ran from her navel.

The sounds that came from her chest as he held a cube in his mouth and circled her clit with the tip of his tongue were simply devine.

In hindsight though… it maybe hadn’t been a good idea to run one down her spine without warning while her mouth was around his dick

 

 


	28. 28 placemarker

i will get this chapter complete as soon as i can. placemarker until then


	29. 29 placemarker

i will get this chapter complete as soon as i can. placemarker until then


	30. 30 placemarker

i will get this chapter complete as soon as i can. placemarker until then


	31. Toys and Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 31 - Toys and Public
> 
> Day 31 said pick and choose a combination... so here we are. Yes, I do have a few backdated days to complete and I will get to them as soon as I can, sorry for the delay in those.

“Wear these please.” said the note in the card.

She’d opened the box. Inside was a set of pink love eggs. ‘Really?’ she’d thought, but couldn’t help finding the idea appealing. Afterall, it would only be them that knew, and a little secret kinky edge to the evening could prove fun.

During the car ride to the venue she had felt every minor bump on the road distinctly, and she was glad she had chosen a slightly more substantial set of underwear than normal. She might make the party without having a damp stain at the seat of her dress.

He said he would wait at the bar, and sure enough there he was, his knowing smile a silent question to whether she had agreed to his request.

She smiled and winked to confirmed her answer.

He stood and held out his left arm to walk her to the function room. He leaned in to whisper,

“There was something else I didn’t mention, if you’re up for it.”

“Intriguing. What is it?”

He slid his right hand into his jacket pocket and showed her the palmed item. A small box with a dial surrounded by incremental numbers. It was set to 1.

“Is that what I think it is?” she giggled.

He pressed the on button and a very gentle throb came from the egg inside her causing her to bite her lip holding in a giggle,

“You are evil,” She giggled.

“That’ll be a yes then. Excellent. There’s a few different settings. Just let me know if it’s too far.”

The party was the regular monotonous investors party, full of tiresome rich men that guffawed, and women with just as much money bitched about every other female in the room.

He gave her no notice of every internal shiver. Thankfully they were silent, or at least muffled enough due to where the were that no-one could hear them. There was a setting that was a constant low hum. Another gently pulsed. Another that alternately soared then dropped. 

So far she had counted 5 different beats, but the dial had been numbered to 20.

They took to the dance floor and she took the chance of the closeness to enquire what the other numbers were.

“Different strengths. The lower numbers are softer and those are the ones I’ve gone through. I didn’t know how safe it was to try higher.”

She looked directly in his eyes. “Try one.”

She stuck his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the dial.

“I’m not sure what it’s set to. Hit me with it.”

In an instant she was glad of the darkened dancefloor and loud enough music as she was hit by the most powerful throb she had ever felt. Her legs felt weak at the shock and thankfully he held her close and upright as she used his jacket to gag her moan. He quickly stuck his hand back in his pocket, switched the remote off and glanced to check it.

“We’ll not be using that one in public again then. You set it right up to 19. We are soooo going to have to see the effect of 20 in the car back to the hotel.”

“Can we just go now.” She breathed into his chest.


End file.
